godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorosaurus
Gorosaurus (ゴロザウルス ,Gorozaurusu?) is a fictional theropod dinosaur created by Toho Studios. He stands 35 meters (105 feet) tall and weighs 8,000 tons in his first appearance. He was an opponent of King Kong in 1967's King Kong Escapes. He later enjoyed a prominent role in 1968's Destroy All Monsters, in which his size was increased to match Godzilla's 50 meter stature. Gorosaurus is a typical giant dinosaur, having no special powers like beams or energy weapons, relying on his strength to fight. Origin In King Kong Escapes, Gorosaurus was a dinosaur living in Mondo Island. He attacked and attempted to devour Susan Watson. KingKing Kong (Toho)Kong soon appeared to save her and fought Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus was a formidable opponent due to his powerful kick. Each time the gigantic ape tried to stand, he would be grounded once more by Gorosaurus. However, Kong snapped the dinosaur's bottom jaw (in a reference to the 1933 film where Kong broke a T-rex's jaw) and successfully defeated Gorosaurus. But however, Gorosaurus was not dead and recovered (as seen in Destroy All Monsters, where he appears again). In Destroy All Monsters, Gorosaurus then moved to a new island. It was a place that was artificially created by humans that was meant to be an environment for the giant monsters of Earth named Monster Island. He lived with other monsters including Kumonga, Minya, Varan, Mothra, and Manda. But all was not well, as a race of aliens called Kilaaks invaded the planet. They captured and mind-controlled the monsters, releasing them in cities throughout the world. Gorosaurus was released in Paris, France, where he attacked and destroyed the city. However, the humans retaliated and broke the mind control. The aliens were not finished, and used King Ghidorah to destroy the Earth monsters, who were now being controlled by the humans. Gorosaurus at first was knocked back twice by the Gravity Beams, once when he charged forward alone, and the second time when he and Godzilla charged together. He later played an important role in the battle, as he snuck behind King Ghidorah during the dust rumble, created by Rodan, and used his powerful Kangaroo Kick to knock him down. Then Gorosaurus and the other monsters successfully destroyed the space monster once and for all. After the fight, Gorosaurus and the other monsters were returned to Monster Island where they lived in peace to this day. Gorosaurus later appeared in All Monsters Attack in Ichiro's dream. Powers/Abilities Aside from the usual tooth and claw, Gorosaurus has been noted for using a "kangaroo kick" against foes like King Kong and King Ghidorah. This is Gorosaurus' most popular trait. Also, in the 1968 film Destroy All Monsters, Gorosaurus is shown with the ability to burrow underground. This is the only incident where this ability is shown. Strategy At first, Gorosaurus' intellegence was overshadowed by King Kong's smarts. However, Gorosaurus' battle against King Ghidorah showed his strategies. Gorosaurus makes sure that King Ghidorah can't reach him while making sure that Gorosaurus can attack when there's a chance. While fighting, Rodan made a large dust cloud, which Gorosaurus used to sneak behind King Ghidorah's only blind spot, which is behind his body. Gorosaurus kicks King Ghidorah down to the ground, where the other kaiju pinned him down and finally killed him. Gorosaurus is also known for being just as strong or even stronger than Godzilla when it comes to muscle strength. Trivia *The reason why Gorosaurus was strangely shown to be burrowing in Paris in Destroy All Monsters was because Baragon was supposed to take Gorosaurus' role in attacking Paris. However, the Baragon suit was on loan to Tsuburaya Productions for use on a television series, Toho just replaced him with Gorosaurus and made Gorosaurus "borrow" Baragon's burrowing ability. *Gorosaurus' name is similar to the name of a real dinosaur, Gorgosaurus. *Gorosaurus is one of the three monsters that have used part of the name "saurus". The other two are Titanosaurus and Godzillasaurus. Roar ﻿thumb|300px|left Movie Appearances * King Kong Escapes (1967) * Destroy All Monsters (1968) * Godzilla's Revenge (stock footage cameo) (1969) * Godzilla vs. Gigan (stock footage cameo) (1972) Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Daikaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Kaiju that live on Kaiju Island Category:kaiju that live no goji island Category:kaiju that live no Goji Island